Various tools exist in the art for diagnostic vehicle services. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,476 to Shumate discloses a vehicle diagnosis system and method. Vehicle faults are diagnosed by receiving information on a vehicle from a customer regarding an actual vehicle fault and accessing data regarding the actual vehicle fault from the vehicle. A diagnostic program is initiated based on identifying vehicle information, the information received from the customer, and the data accessed from the vehicle. A specific vehicle system is selected for diagnosis and includes a particular vehicle component that may be associated with the actual vehicle fault. A list of diagnostic program results is received that defines multiple probable vehicle component faults for the specific vehicle system that may be associated with the actual vehicle fault. A determination on how to proceed with correcting the actual vehicle fault is made based on the list of diagnostic program results that define multiple probable vehicle component faults. A probable vehicle component fault is selected to evaluate whether it is the source of the actual vehicle fault.